


Hearth

by BansheeLydia



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Polyamory, punk!cora, tattooed!cora, tattooed!lydia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 04:55:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4422185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BansheeLydia/pseuds/BansheeLydia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You’re so beautiful.”</p>
<p>Beneath her, Lydia blinked sleepily, then smiled.  She stretched, camisole sliding up, showing the tattoo underneath her navel; only two weeks old, bold against her pale skin.  It was about the size of a quarter, a wolf’s pawprint, dipping just slightly under the hem of Lydia’s panties.</p>
<p>Cora loved Lydia’s tattoos.  They were what caught her attention in the first place; she’d literally tripped over her own feet (which said a lot, being both a werewolf and a dancer) in the middle of the sidewalk at the sight of the tattooed fiery redhead coming out of the coffee store.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hearth

“You’re so beautiful.”

Beneath her, Lydia blinked sleepily, then smiled. She stretched, camisole sliding up, showing the tattoo underneath her navel; only two weeks old, bold against her pale skin. It was about the size of a quarter, a wolf’s pawprint, dipping just slightly under the hem of Lydia’s panties.

Cora loved Lydia’s tattoos. They were what caught her attention in the first place; she’d literally tripped over her own feet (which said a lot, being both a werewolf and a dancer) in the middle of the sidewalk at the sight of the tattooed fiery redhead coming out of the coffee store.

“Well,” Lydia smiled, “That’s a pretty great way to wake up.”

Cora laughed, ducking her head to kiss her, hair falling like a veil around them. Lydia kissed her back, hands sliding to the top of Cora’s underwear, just resting there, and the werewolf grinned, pulling away. One of her favorite things to do was to admire Lydia’s art, cataloguing them with gentle fingertips and soft kisses.

She started at the one on Lydia’s foot; her first tattoo, when she was sixteen. Pink and cute, trailing from her big toe to her ankle. Cora followed it with her lips, smiling as Lydia laughed, squirming slightly. Then to her ankle; her second tattoo, an adorable little butterfly just above the ankle bone. She kissed her way up long leg, then moved to the other, trailing her fingertips over the bigger tattoo there; a large, watercolor dream catcher. 

All of Lydia’s tattoos, she designed and drew herself. Cora loved to admire it, loved Lydia’s skill. Her fingers could create the most beautiful work. 

Up, to the new tattoo, brushing the skin next to it, then to the intricate rose on her hip; a line of soft, open mouthed kisses to the curve of her breast, teasing there before Cora traced the line of stars beneath Lydia’s collarbone. She pulled back and Lydia, used to this routine, wordlessly rolled over.

Lydia’s back was a work of art. A tree on her shoulderblade, birds flying off, up to the back of her neck. A feather on her ribs; an intricate flower design trailing down her spine. They all worked together, a masterpiece, really, complimenting the sleeve on Lydia’s right arm; a myriad of designs that worked together, all color, turning her arm into a canvas. An arrow, a watercolor bird, roses; Cora’s name, Allison’s name. 

Lydia moved over, smiling as Cora brushed her fingertips over each tattoo, own hand reaching out, tracing the sleeve on Cora’s arm. Lydia had designed it, Allison adding ideas, and both had sat at Cora’s side as she got the tattoos done; Lydia holding her hand, Allison stroking her hair. 

“It’s Saturday,” Lydia said softly after a moment, breaking the velvet silence around them.

Cora smiled, sliding forward over the rustled sheets to kiss her again. Lydia leaned into it, closing her eyes, but Cora liked to keep hers open, liked to watch as morning sunlight weaved through Lydia’s hair, lit up the red mane to a fire. After a moment, sea eyes opened and Lydia smiled against her lips as she found Cora watching her.

“Shut up,” she laughed.

Cora smiled. “I didn’t even say anything.” 

“You’re giving me that look again. Like...”

“Like?” Cora repeated. “Like a love you?”

Lydia smiled, stroking her fingers through Cora’s hair. “Something like that.”

Cora kissed her again, let the metal stud in her tongue trail over Lydia’s lip like she knew the banshee liked; she felt it in the little shiver, heard it in the soft gasp. 

She only looked up at the soft creak of a floorboard. Allison appeared in the doorway, long legs exposed, brown curls a mess. A toothbrush was wedged in her mouth, but she still smiled when she met Cora’s gaze. 

It used to be that when Cora looked at her, it was like a punch to the chest, a little bomb of affection and lust and disbelief going off – like, how could she be so lucky, to have this gorgeous girl in her life? Now, it was more like a fireplace in her heart; a warm hearth, a gentle kind of love and bliss slowly spreading through her, warming her all over. 

Lydia and Allison had took up home in her, and she couldn’t be happier about it.

Allison disappeared again and Cora heard her spit and the faucet running; when she returned, she grabbed a hair tie, pulling her curls into a ponytail.

“What’s the plans for today?” she asked softly.

They’d made vague plans earlier in the week to go see a movie, but right now, with Lydia’s soft body underneath hers and fingertips trailing slowly down her spine, dipping under her underwear, Cora only had one thing in mind. 

She smiled and held out a hand. “Come back to bed.”

**Author's Note:**

> kirasmalydia.tumblr.com - come say hello? :)


End file.
